


叶尼塞河上的黄昏/Dusk on the Yenisei

by Sawa_G



Series: PEREGRINATION [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold War, Gen, Russian Mythology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: *冰原组中心无CP*战后背景，全员复活，现代再就业系列头阵*2019卡妙生贺
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Cygnus Hyōga & Kraken Isaak, Aquarius Camus & Kraken Isaak, Cygnus Hyōga & Kraken Isaak
Series: PEREGRINATION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545115
Kudos: 2





	叶尼塞河上的黄昏/Dusk on the Yenisei

夏末秋初的叶尼塞河像是一条蛇，低调而隐蔽地从城市中央穿行而过。河水上零星漂浮着乳白色的不知名垃圾物，一小部分聚成一团随着波浪起伏，最后再被送上河滩。它早已不复之前的纯净、清澈与透亮，即便是结冰期也能一眼望见河底。——城里上了年纪的人往往以此作为回忆过去的开场白，但少有人相信没有亲眼见过的事物，在年轻人眼里，无论是叶尼塞河水中的杂质还是整个克拉斯诺亚尔斯克城的杂质，都是上帝创造它们时便随手掺进去的。  
身形高挑的青年人沿着河岸的大道往北边走去，深灰色的帽子底下露出不常见的石青色碎发。他在淡黄色外墙的矮房子门前停下，用钥匙打开横在面前的铁栅栏，迈进院内前顺手抽出信箱里的一卷报纸。信箱重新变得空荡荡的，装饰在表面的复古纹样浮雕面对着人来人往的大街和默默流淌的河水，在信箱旁边，拿白色油漆画在墙上的数字十一也同它一起，孤零零地与整座城市无言相望。  
青年走上楼梯，打开右手边第二个房门。  
“十五日中午十一时四十五分，莫斯科电视塔顶层的旋转餐厅发生瓦斯爆炸事故，据统计，伤亡人数目前已经超过五十。这是继莫斯科大学火灾后，本月发生的第五起大规模意外事故，原因尚在调查中。警方称……”  
开门的声音惊动了坐在桌前发呆的金发少年，他“啪嗒”按掉收音机的开关，一下子站起来，像是一只受惊的天鹅在水面上扑腾翅膀。待看清出现的人是谁，少年才收起眼睛里的警惕，只留下对来人早归的惊讶：“老师，您回来了？这个时间……”  
“尼科诺夫先生提前关了图书馆。”卡妙脱下帽子和大衣搭在门口的衣帽架上，回答了冰河的疑问，随后他又朝屋内张望一下，没见到另一名弟子的身影，“艾尔扎克不在？”  
“他……嗯……他去了邮局。”  
“邮局？”卡妙不解，“他去给谁寄信？还是说有人给他寄了信？”  
很明显，无论是哪种情况都匪夷所思。如果是要与人保持联络，使用小宇宙难道不是最方便快捷的选择吗？也许对方是个没有小宇宙的普通人，可先不论艾尔扎克的社交圈里何时出现了这样的人，单说这个国家的邮政系统就一点也不值得信任。  
“其实……好像是要寄给加隆……加隆先生的。”冰河回想一番师兄出门前的话，艾尔扎克从没交代他保密，于是他便将自己知道的信息通通讲了出来。卡妙从弟子嘴里听见熟悉却又陌生的名字，一时间竟是微微感到恍惚。他点点头，没有再继续追问什么，转而思索起晚餐的菜谱，寄信的事情就宛如一个无关紧要的插曲，接下来的种种细节都无法再引起他的半分兴趣。

艾尔扎克走出邮局，站在阳光下展开手中的票根，上面的信息显示，那是一封寄往波兰首都华沙的信件，收信人名叫——“马克西米连•格罗斯。”他喃喃念出那行字母，随即禁不住“啧”了一声，“这什么鬼名字。”  
邮局的工作人员让艾尔扎克仔细保管这张票根，说是万一信件半途出了差错，可以拿它当追查凭证。正是这番话让少年犹豫一下，没有将票根直接丢掉，而是随手塞进了口袋里，但即便如此，艾尔扎克也不认为自己还有再用到它的那一天了：他是不会有那个闲心再去追查什么丢失的信件，能不能收到就全看那位马克西米连先生走不走运了。  
午后三点到四点是个尴尬的时刻，人们刚从午睡中清醒，却又离晚餐尚有一段距离，最容易让人没精打采昏昏欲睡地浪费过去。路过杂货店的时候，艾尔扎克进去买了一只面粉筛，家里的那一只昨天被冰河不小心弄坏了，他们得在卡妙老师发现之前把事情补救好。  
这一天的阳光很好，明媚却不刺眼，在日最低温已经朝着零度接近的西伯利亚地区，正是它带给了人们恰到好处的温暖。艾尔扎克穿出街巷，再迈上桥头，将默默流淌的河水踩在脚下。他从右岸走向左岸，下桥的时候正巧有一艘货轮驶到少年背后，船头划开水面，然后整个船身都钻进桥下不见踪影。  
“艾尔扎克先生？”在少年停住脚步查看时间的时候，路旁迎面走来的人认出了他显眼的绿色头发，便也驻足打了一声招呼。艾尔扎克转头看去，只见拎着一只布袋的妇人向上抬了抬帽檐，朝他露出一个亲切的微笑。  
“下午好，卓娅太太。”少年看了一眼妇人笨重的手提袋，猜测对方一定是刚从市场采购完接下来一周的食材，“您需要帮忙吗？……是的，我也正要回去，可以同您顺路一段。”  
艾尔扎克在卓娅太太的道谢中接过她手里的袋子，两人一起往回走去。  
“安东和拉伊莎还好吗？”  
“还是老样子，没有一个让人省心。”说起家里的两个孩子，卓娅太太头痛地叹了口气，“在学校想必也给您和冰河先生添了不少麻烦。”  
“您别这么讲，他们都是好孩子。”小学校年轻的教师轻轻摇了摇头。艾尔扎克先到了家，他本想继续把卓娅太太送回去，但在对方的婉拒下妥协，在淡黄色的矮房前将布袋交还给卓娅太太。对方接过去，又从中掏出一个纸包交给了绿色头发的少年。  
“这是今天新烤的面包，就当感谢您帮我拿东西——您别拒绝了，也代我向冰河先生还有卡妙先生问好，周末愉快。”  
艾尔扎克怀抱着仍旧热腾腾的面包，目送妇人提着袋子远去。卓娅太太又重新压低了帽檐，金色的头发被一丝不苟地塞进帽子，只有一小缕鬓发不听话地露了出来，成为她全身上下唯一的色彩，就像是黑白电影里一只鲜红色的帽子那样显眼，那样不真实，那样格格不入。

卡妙先生一家是在一年前搬来克拉斯诺亚尔斯克的。据说他们原本住在远离城市的某个小村落里，叫阿雷科里还是阿克雷利——管它叫什么名字，反正在北边那片永久冻土区，谁也不清楚究竟有多少个这样的村子，不到一百个居民过着封闭的生活，有一天却莫名其妙地全都搬走了。总而言之，几乎没有人能在西伯利亚的冰原上长久地生活下去。  
他们从管着市立图书馆的尼科诺夫老先生手中买下了位于河岸大道旁的老房子，于是三个人便最终在叶尼塞河滋养的城市中心区定居。最年长的卡妙先生平日在图书馆帮忙，而年幼点的两个少年——他们似乎是卡妙先生的表亲——就去老城区的小学校教孩子们读写。年轻英俊又谈吐不凡的图书馆新员工和学校教师一时成了邻里间的谈资，但新鲜感只持续了短短一周，人们的注意力很快就被转移到了其它地方。来自冰原村庄的三个年轻人宛如一滴雨水掉落在叶尼塞河上，轻轻溅起一道小小的水花，随即便悄无声息、不着痕迹地融入深河，同其余的水再无区别。

叶尼塞河左岸的十一号公寓里，卡妙正拿着一只坏掉的面粉筛询问金发少年事情的来龙去脉。  
“……我很抱歉。”冰河惭愧地盯着那只面粉筛，不敢抬头直视老师面无表情的脸，“艾尔扎克回来的时候会买一只新的！当然，钱会用我的工资支付。”他显然深谙在这种情况下对付恩师的正确方法，先语气真诚地承认错误，然后给出一套解决方案。  
卡妙对弟子的心思再熟悉不过，心里对冰河这十年如一日的毛手毛脚感到头痛，正想开口教训两句，门口适时地传来了敲门声。金发少年一个激灵，说着“一定是艾尔扎克回来了”，便飞快地起身跑去开门。没能把话说出口的卡妙无声地叹了口气，随手回厨房丢掉坏了的面粉筛，决定这次就先不计较了。  
金发少年准备好为晚归的师兄奉上一个控诉的眼神，向他传达“面粉筛挽救计划”的失败。然而他刚刚打开一道门缝，就立刻意识到了不对劲的地方，果不其然，他抬眼一看，门外站着的青年并非是预想中的艾尔扎克。  
“冰河？外面是谁？”迟迟没有听到动静的卡妙走出厨房，问句落下的瞬间，金发少年正侧开身体，木板门后的全貌展现在他眼前。卡妙与来者对视一眼，继而罕见地睁大双眼，不加掩饰地露出诧异的神情。  
“别来无恙，卡妙。这里比我想象中还要冷。”  
蓝色长发的青年从容地站在门外，带着得体的笑容迎向老朋友的目光，礼貌却不过分疏离地开启一个寒暄般的话头。

卡妙与不请自来的客人分别坐到餐桌两端，后者将毛呢大衣最上排的扣子解开，露出一小截严谨系好的深蓝色领带。他又伸手理了理那条领带，但这个动作完全没有带来实质上的效果，而似乎只是作为谈话开始前的必要程序。  
“这地方不错。——谢谢。”撒加接过冰河递来的一杯水，向水瓶座的弟子点头示意。  
“你有什么事？”卡妙跳过了闲聊的步骤，直截了当地给出了进入正题的讯号。与此同时，他开始思考能让这位老同僚登门拜访的事，接着不可避免地想起了艾尔扎克去给加隆寄信的事，而按照他以往的经验，一旦与这对兄弟间的事情扯上一点关系，那都无疑会麻烦加身。因此，最明智的做法应该是及时撇清关系。  
“我这里可没有关于加隆的消息。”卡妙照旧端着张看不出情绪起伏的脸，硬是把一句听起来颇为“此地无银三百两”的话讲得坦坦荡荡。  
“不，是为了别的事。我需要你的帮助，卡妙。”  
撒加的否认似乎也在卡妙的意料之中。水瓶座青年曲起手指敲了敲桌面，然后拿过一旁的报纸，视线在首页上关于华沙罢工的报导上一扫而过，接着翻到下一页，指尖点在“旋转餐厅瓦斯爆炸”的加粗标题上。  
“是因为莫斯科的事？”卡妙问。  
“这个月刚刚过了一半，发生的事故数量就比前两个月加起来还多，更别提这种死伤数十人的大事。”撒加显然有备而来，他交给卡妙一叠资料，上面密密麻麻地记录了莫斯科近三个月发生的意外事故，除了被刊登在报纸上的，还有几乎三分之一是被苏联政府压住了消息的。  
“这很不正常。”撒加总结道。  
卡妙没有说话，只是皱眉盯着“莫斯科厄运的九月”的副标题，片刻，他放下报纸。“你认为这些事件的背后有某种……”青年斟酌了一下，在“神秘”和“特殊”两个形容词间犹豫不定，最后选择了后者，“……某种特殊的力量在推动。”  
“你的表情告诉我，你觉得是我想多了。”  
“我也需要考虑这样的可能性。”  
撒加像是被这样中规中矩、了无生趣的答案逗笑了：“但你自己显然更倾向另一种可能性。”  
卡妙合上报纸推到手边，对撒加擅自解读自己立场的行为不予否认也不予赞同。思忖须臾，他换了一个问法：“或许你应该从更显然的迹象开始调查，小宇宙的痕迹、还有星相的变化……诸如此类。”  
“如果没有任何明面上的证据，我断然不会专程来麻烦你。”撒加示意对方把手中的资料翻到最后，那一张上写着极为详细的观星结果。卡妙仔细地阅读起来，眉心收拢的力道也随着阅读进度愈发加重。哪怕名不正言不顺，撒加毕竟是做过教皇的人，卡妙可以为他把握星图的能力送上至少九分信任，剩下那一分实属水瓶座为任何事都留点余裕的习惯。正因为如此，尽管这份观星结果仍显得模糊不清，却足够令他不得不重视起来。  
“当然，如果能得到任何更加准确的信息，我也同样不必来麻烦你了。”撒加捕捉到对方细微的表情变化，喝一口水后接着讲，“我对这里的事不清楚，而且因为各种原因，事实上也不太方便插手调查，所以如果你有什么消息……”  
“我距离莫斯科有足足四千多公里，撒加，但你甚至能隔着一片大洋查到我的住址。”  
“那是因为你们没有躲着我。”撒加一针见血地指出问题所在，然后举了一个所有人都能想到的、老生常谈的例子，“而我就将近两个月没得到加隆的任何消息了。一旦他想隐藏起来——尤其是对我——那没人能找得到。  
“更何况——”蓝发青年挑起眉毛，“无论是四千公里还是一片大洋，对你我而言都是一样的。”  
冰河端着一份拌好的沙拉走出厨房，却看见客厅内的两人已经做出了结束谈话的姿态。撒加站起身，重新扣好大衣最上排的扣子，而卡妙则在他的允许下收起了那叠资料。  
“你可以留下来吃晚饭。”  
“不必了，下次我叫上艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚来和你一起喝酒。”撒加朝冰河点点头，半开玩笑地答复了卡妙的晚饭邀请，“如果有任何消息都请及时通知我。我也希望是我想多了，没有什么幕后黑手，一切都只是斯拉夫人疯狂的胡闹。”  
青年说完打了个响指，发动瞬移消失在原地。冰河将盘子放到桌上，刚要询问发生了什么事，屋门就再度被打开。单手抱着纸袋的少年睁大眼睛，连那只伤眼里都能看得见浓浓的惊讶。方才瞬间闪现的小宇宙让艾尔扎克甚至忘了把钥匙从锁孔里拔出来，保持着开门的姿势对上卡妙看似如常的神色。  
“老师，刚刚是……？”  
“你买回面粉筛了吗？”  
“啊？啊……是的。还有，这是卓娅太太送的面包，我们在路上偶遇……”  
有关撒加到访的话题似乎就此被卡妙轻巧地带了过去，就如同艾尔扎克莫名其妙的寄信事件，好像都从未在水瓶座青年的心神里留下半分痕迹，也无法对他们既有的生活带来任何影响。卡妙把那份调查资料放进自己卧室的抽屉里，冰河和艾尔扎克即使好奇也无从窥探。

“照撒加的意思，事情可能到涉及到什么神秘力量。就算只是有这个可能性，但如果会危及到普通人、甚至是全世界的安危……”  
“我们是不是该去莫斯科看看？”艾尔扎克从冰河对那日两人对话不完全的转述中得到了大致的信息，却不理解老师为何要隐瞒他们。冰河说得没错，哪怕只有一点点危险的苗头也值得注意，他相信卡妙不会就此袖手旁观，但又完全看不透他接下来的打算。  
“……艾尔扎克！艾尔扎克！！”  
他猛地回神，石青色长发的青年捧着一摞书站在自己面前，紧皱的眉头代表了发火的前兆。  
“抱歉……我走神了。”  
“把它们放到那边的书架去。”卡妙勉强接受了艾尔扎克的道歉，把怀里的书递过去，再指给他一个方向，“不要打扰到尼科诺夫先生。”  
艾尔扎克低头查看书籍编号，依言去继续整理书架。今天是礼拜日，小学放了假，他和冰河在家无事可做，索性就一起到图书馆帮忙。管事的尼科诺夫先生年事已高，大大小小的杂事全都力不从心，这位参加过卫国战争的退伍军人本就在战场上伤了腿，走起路来不大灵便，现在不光是眼睛看不清，就连耳朵都几乎聋了。战争结束之后，政府把他安置到故乡的市立图书馆，可虽说顶着这个名字，图书馆却是始终访客稀少，有时一整天都见不到一个人。  
这种情况在卡妙到来之后略有减轻，最大的变化就是多了一位常客。  
“我觉得卓娅太太一定对卡妙老师有意思。”冰河突然出现在艾尔扎克身后，和他一起隔着书架关注起前台两人的一举一动。  
“卓娅太太都结婚了，虽然她丈夫早已过世，但安东和拉伊莎都上学了，就在你任职的学校，冰河老师。”艾尔扎克和师弟持有不同意见，每次冰河提起这件事，他都必定要反对回去，“如果你只是因为她会给我们送面包……”  
“还会叫我们‘代她向卡妙先生问好’。”  
“我是说，如果你只是因为这点——那你错了。你难道没见卓娅太太也给其他人送面包？听我的，冰河，她只是好心肠。”  
冰河显然还想反驳，但艾尔扎克已经抱着书走开了。绿发少年走到前台，把借书条上写着的那本诗集交给等待的妇人。卓娅太太接过去翻看两页，确认无误后在登记本上签名。她刚刚摘下了帽子，弯腰的时候，金色的鬓发垂落到肩上，盖住那枚暗灰色的肩扣。冰河对这位太太似有若无的好感大概就来源于此——卓娅太太样貌平平，唯独一头浓金色的秀发灿烂得像是“西伯利亚的朝霞”。艾尔扎克敢发誓，上一个能让师弟冠上这样华美的称号的，还是他那位不幸沉入深海的母亲。  
“这本书过期了两天。——罚款就不必了。”卡妙检查好卓娅太太拿来归还的两本小册子，边写下日期边摆手制止了她将手伸进提包的动作，示意她这两天的时间就直接在下一本书的借阅时长内扣除了。  
“这样……实在抱歉，我昨天才刚回克拉斯诺亚尔斯克，忙着买东西收拾行李，就把这事忘了。”  
“我听拉伊莎提起了，说您到首都拜访亲戚，旅途还顺利吗？”  
“哪有什么特别的，莫斯科再好也比不上故乡舒心。您觉得呢，艾尔扎克先生？”  
金发的妇人又与艾尔扎克寒暄两句，便带着新借的书离开了图书馆。大门重新合拢，送走今日第一个、恐怕也是最后一个访客的老建筑又重归寂静。卡妙从接待台起身，蓦地听见旁边传来一声不轻不重的冷哼，微驼着背的斯拉夫老人穿过书架间狭窄的缝隙，负手跛行到桌前，虽目力消褪却不减清明的浅蓝色眼珠盯着妇人离开的地方。  
“搬弄是非的女人。”片刻，尼科诺夫先生才吐出一句不留情面的评价，“瓦西里死了之后，就没有一天消停过。”  
尼科诺夫先生与卓娅太太不和的事情几乎邻里皆知，或者说，是固执又严苛的退伍军人单方面看不惯金发的寡妇，其根源则是一个更早更复杂的故事，而这便与卡妙他们毫无关系了，毕竟同为老城区的居民，他们之间的交情——无论好坏——都要远远久于他们同卡妙三个人相识的时间加起来那么长。  
艾尔扎克至今都还记得，冰河第一次看着卓娅太太的背影，喃喃开口赞美她的金发像是晨曦朝霞时，恰巧被尼科诺夫先生不经意听见了。这位耳朵不好使的七旬老人偏偏将这一句听得清清楚楚，当即板着脸一拍桌子，说那哪里是朝霞，分明就是叶尼塞河的黄昏，是西伯利亚的暮霭，是天空的尽头，是光明的终点。

和昨天一样，尼科诺夫先生又一次提前关闭了图书馆。卡妙把门口挂着的牌子翻了个面，让写着“闭馆”字样的一面朝向玻璃门外，接着他又走回接待台旁，把借阅登记本放进抽屉。尼科诺夫先生坐在里面，戴着一架小巧的老花镜看书，手指放在摊开的书页上，跟着阅读的速度一行一行划过去。  
“你们先回去吧，不必锁门了，我再在这里待一会儿。”老先生抬了抬头，隔着椭圆的镜片朝卡妙动了动眉毛。尼科诺夫先生有独自阅读的习惯，他不但从不和人分享阅读体会，甚至不喜欢让他人知道自己正在读什么书，在他眼中，“阅读”这件事理所应当是一个人的行为，其中的孤独与寂静，都是不容被他人侵犯和打搅的。  
卡妙将图书馆钥匙放到桌上，穿好大衣，例行叮嘱老先生注意安全，遇到麻烦可以随时联系他们。尼科诺夫先生应了一声，歪着身体想要去拿过钥匙，却不小心撞倒了桌面上叠放在一起的两本书。他惊呼出声，引得刚刚伸手推门的青年回身，两步走过来，帮老人捡起掉落在地的书签——上面用丰富又抽象的线条画了两个背靠背的女人，充满纸面的黑白色中唯有她们的头顶闪耀光辉——他递过去的时候，又不经意瞥见最上面一本书的封面。  
“您要小心点。”  
“我还没老到弯不动腰。”尼科诺夫先生夺过薄薄的书签，耷拉着嘴角不悦地朝青年摆手。卡妙没有在意老人莫名的脾气，弯腰道别，戴上帽子推开玻璃门走出了图书馆。  
室外的温度并不低，但今天起了风，便给人更加寒冷的错觉。这是西伯利亚即将进入冬季的第一个预兆，在接下来漫长的几个月里，风雪将成为这一地区最重要的角色。卡妙认得它们就像认得自己身上的每一条肌肉和每一道血管，他同风雪作伴二十余年，任何细微的不寻常放在他眼里，都变得像白衬衫上的大片污迹一样显眼。  
冰河和艾尔扎克站在门外等着卡妙，两个人凑在一起窃窃私语不知道说了些什么，听见推门的声音才同时转过身来，欲言又止地互相推搡起来。石青色长发的青年反手关上门，脚下却没有移动半分，他半低着头，漫无目标的视线跟随着一片枯黄的叶片从半空飘落。一旁的两个少年对视一眼，最终仍是冰河沉不住气地开口：“老师，莫斯科是不是……”  
风向在这时一变，叶片下落的轨迹被生硬地反向一扭——  
青年蓦地抬头，转身，朝着图书馆的大门伸出手。他的指尖将将碰上门把，从内至外涌出的热浪便霎时吹开了脆弱不堪的玻璃，裹挟着火星的碎片刮掉了他的帽子，清冷的石青色染上一层温热的猩红。  
——砰！  
“老师——！”  
卡妙呼吸一紧，刹那间瞥过一缕浓金色从余光里掠过，穿行在缭绕的火光里，宛如一枚闪耀的长庚星。  
“去救尼科诺夫先生！”  
“等等——老师！您去哪里？！”  
青年轻易绕开渐渐围过来的人群，加快速度追逐那缕浓金，所有与他擦肩而过的路人都来不及捕捉青年的身影，只觉一道冷冽的风掠过自己的身侧，转过头去看的时候却什么都没有。  
卡妙迈上河岸，减缓脚步，在叶尼塞河左岸的桥头处停驻下来。与此同时，诡谲的风消失了，河面的水也不再流动，仿佛在一瞬间便进入了结冰期。斯拉夫妇人站在桥面上，倚靠着背后的护栏，面带笑容地注视青年的方向，目光沉静而空阔，像是在看着空气中某种辽远的存在。  
“下午好，卡妙先生。”妇人抬手取下帽子，浓金色的头发溶进璀璨的晚霞。  
卡妙没有再继续前进，依旧站在桥头凝望妇人的金发——被冰河赞美过、或是被尼科诺夫先生嫌恶过的金发——无人可以否认它的“特殊”，也正是因为这份“特殊”，哪怕只是从帽檐下掉落一缕，也足够让人在目光所及的一切中精准捕捉。  
“在今日之前，我都从未怀疑过您。”  
星相变化、厄运的九月、“特殊”力量、莫斯科之行、尼科诺夫先生的书签……过分耀眼的金色、西伯利亚的朝霞、叶尼塞河的黄昏、以及——  
“——卓娅太太。”天空的守护者，斯拉夫的晨昏星。  
卡妙的语调像是叹息，是一次未能完成的叹息。而妇人的名字宛如一个魔咒，念出口的瞬间，世界似乎在眼前变得开阔，停驻的风与静止的水都重新移动起来。卡妙想起了那份被收进抽屉的调查资料，他曾花费一整个夜晚反复思考撒加说过的每一句话，然而直到刚刚，直到他捡起尼科诺夫先生的书签、在爆炸现场瞥见一缕金色，最后一片拼图才终于被他找到，却也正是此刻，卡妙忽地发现，端倪与痕迹早已在更久之前便显露出来，是他下意识的小心翼翼用错了方向。  
“在今日之前，我也从未觉得您是愿意插手参与此事的人，毕竟您看起来不像，卡妙先生。”卓娅太太捂着嘴巴笑起来，以同样的时间状语回敬水瓶座的发言。  
他们远离了爆炸的市立图书馆，但仍然无法阻止这场突如其来的悲剧闯入卡妙的脑海。卓娅太太话音里的每一个字都像是嘲弄，代表背后的天空和脚下的大河发出质问：在西伯利亚把引以为傲的冰晶与风雪全部交付到他手上之后，如今，是否又是同一片土地夺走了战士于无数的混乱和凶险中练就的敏锐与果决。  
倚着黄昏的斯拉夫女神不动声色的讽刺隐隐在水瓶座的某根神经上拨动一下，但西伯利亚吹起的秋风用一种更为熟悉的味道唤醒了他。卡妙抿起嘴唇，迈步走上桥面，金色的小宇宙从周身涌出，冷冽的冻气浮上半空。  
“那是你看错了，卓娅女神。”  
反光的冰凌蔓延上叶尼塞河的河面，身披黄金圣衣的战士抬起双手，在浓金的晚霞上撕开一道裂口，如同从屋檐上扯下一只蛛网。

“所以，尼科诺夫先生早就发现了她的身份？因此才会被害……”艾尔扎克在屋檐下收起伞，抖落外衣上的雪花。九月份的克拉斯诺亚尔斯克罕见地飘起飞雪，在街道和屋顶上覆盖一层薄薄的白衣，仿佛整座城市都在哀悼爆炸中的逝去的老图书馆管理员。  
冰河和艾尔扎克冲进火场的时候，瘸腿的老人倒在接待台后，手里紧握着一本书按在胸前。《维列斯之书》，正是此前卡妙一瞥而过的古神书。而烧坏了一角的书签躺在他的手边，斯拉夫女神头顶的金色被火焰吞没，只剩下黑白的线条交错着形成她们的身体。  
“他在怀疑。”卡妙答道，紧接着，他想起尼科诺夫先生“独自阅读”的习惯与连续两日提前闭馆的奇怪举动，垂眼望向屋檐外飞扬的雪花，“他不愿牵扯旁人。”  
“可卓娅太太——我是说那个女神——她有什么目的？”冰河皱眉看向老师，他迫切地想要知道在桥上发生的事。那一天他和艾尔扎克仅仅察觉到水瓶座爆发的小宇宙，赶去后却只在现场看到了站在桥面上的青年一人：卡妙安静地注视着晚霞，黄金圣衣在他身上熠熠闪耀，盖过了黄昏时太阳迟暮的光辉。  
“也许有什么深层的目的，也许只是斯拉夫女神疯狂的胡闹。”卡妙说着，转身推门进屋。  
撒加坐在他上回前来拜访时坐过的位置，转头看见青年将伞立在墙边，石青色的长发披散在肩后，与漆黑的丧服形成巨大的色彩反差。  
“这不是你的错，卡妙。”双子座交握双手搭在桌沿上，又一次在对方开口前便阅读起他的情绪，无论对错，都以胸有成竹的姿态讲起话来，“没有人料到她的行动，多么充足的准备都不能避免意外。——这是什么？”  
他说完，眼前便出现了一张折起来的纸条，卡妙轻轻挑眉把它递给撒加，面上露出一副平常难见的戏谑。  
“是你会感兴趣的消息。当是这次的谢礼。”  
撒加一头雾水地展开纸条，发现这是一张寄信票根，边角上印着苏联邮政鲜红的印章。他正将目光凝聚在收信地址和收信人姓名上，就又听卡妙说道：“我建议你动作快。如果等到一切证据都充足的时候再行动，往往会错过重要的事留下遗憾。”  
这番话意有所指，显然，水瓶座是个善于从过去的失误中吸取教训的人。撒加收起票根，没有把这一点挑明，仅是点点头表明自己赞成这一建议，表明他听进去了。  
“你们似乎打算离开这座城市，接下来会去哪里？”话锋一转，撒加看着被几乎收拾一空的室内，随口问道。  
“还不确定，也许往西、往欧洲去。”  
“那么这个就作为回礼，事实上，我才应该感谢你。”撒加也从口袋里摸出一张花花绿绿的纸交给卡妙，看上去是某个展会的宣传海报，“希腊籍的新人摄影师下个月将在巴黎参展，但他大概需要一位靠谱的翻译，毕竟这位摄影师的法语——很多年来一直遭到某人的嫌弃。”  
“……这可不是我感兴趣的消息。”  
卡妙这么说，仍是在微微的迟疑过后拿过了海报，看也没看地塞进口袋。撒加见状，淡笑着起身，临别前最后回头看了一眼，水瓶座青年正弯腰从矮柜上拿起一叠资料，是撒加先前交给他的那份。  
“当然，如果你打算继续调查这件事——”于是他禁不住又说了一句，“——小心行事。”

撒加离开了。卡妙继续把决定带走的东西装好。他只从厨房拿走了半袋没喝完的咖啡和冰箱里三瓶未开封的酒，其它的物品则都被留在了原位，包括艾尔扎克前几天才刚刚买回来的新面粉筛，所有东西加在一起也装不满一个小号的手提袋。最后，他打开客厅最里侧的立柜，水瓶座圣衣正安静地待在最下层的格子里，就像是图书馆书架上最珍贵的古籍，沉默地等候一位前来翻阅的学者。  
石青色长发的青年背起圣衣，拎着仅装了咖啡和酒的袋子推开屋门、上锁，如同给整座房子加上一层坚固的封印，在下一位房主带着钥匙到来之前，它都将无人问津。  
卡妙走下楼梯，一楼出口的地方站着冰河和艾尔扎克，似乎正同什么人说着话：是金发的斯拉夫妇人，身边牵着两个不到十岁的孩子。  
“你们还会回来吗？”卡妙走下去的时候，听见女孩有点忐忑的声音，“我们还会再见吗？”  
“可能会，但也可能不会了。”他又听见冰河的回答。  
接着传来的是妇人的感谢、祝福以及道别，她说完最后一句抬起头的时候，才注意到走下楼梯的青年，表情一怔，嘴唇微动，但最终什么也没有说，只是重新挂上微笑，朝着卡妙轻轻点头。  
“卡妙老师。”两名少年转过身，冰河的怀里还抱着一个散发出香味的纸袋，“……这还是卓娅太太送的，她说我们可以在路上吃。”图书馆出事之后，他们面对卓娅太太总是十分尴尬。卡妙看着妇人的背影，她不再戴着色调昏暗的帽子，金色的头发在脑后梳起，却再也不能让人从整条街的行人中一眼辨认出来，甚至还能隐隐看见金色褪去后发白的痕迹。  
卓娅太太的身形很快淹没于城市的人潮，卡妙收回视线，在艾尔扎克提问的时候也跟着思索起此行的目的地。斯拉夫女神语调柔和却态度傲慢的嘲弄出现在回忆里，他收紧拳头，圣衣箱背带粗糙的触感摩擦着掌心。  
“我们应该去一趟莫斯科。”他决定道。无论在今日之前还是今日之后，斯拉夫女神自作聪明的判断都会被证明是错误的。水瓶座被安放于立柜底层，平静却从未沉默，并永不会沉默。  
他们走上桥头，晚霞浮现在天空上，黄昏的颜色似是要将河面也彻底浸染。而叶尼塞河仿佛一道横在城市中央的伤疤、一道分割了时间的裂痕，永远不会合拢。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 卓娅来自斯拉夫神话，含二设  
时间线约在1990s


End file.
